


Dressing Up

by xxBatteri



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxBatteri/pseuds/xxBatteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urie wonders why Shirazu has a dress hanging in his closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea floating around for a while and I just decided to write it. I hope I did okay!  
> Takes place sometime after the QS Squad dressed as women to spy on the Nutcracker.

     Shirazu groaned as he cast a look behind his back at Urie relaxing on his bed.  The sunlight that filtered into the room through the dusty window and lit up Urie's thin frame; it was something that Shirazu would have admired if the other man wasn't too busy taking up unnecessary space.  Urie lifted his eyes off of the book he was reading to meet Shirazu's.  He broke eye contact once again without a word and continued back to the page.  Shirazu sighed and turned towards him.

     "Shouldn’t ya do that in your own bed?" he asked.

     "Why?" Urie said, not bothering to shift his gaze.  "I'm comfortable here."

     "I have to get changed," Shirazu said.  Urie lifted his eyes again, this time to scan Shirazu's toned figure.

     "Just do it here," Urie said with a slight smirk.  Shirazu grumbled.

     "You know I don't sleep in-" Shirazu started to protest, only to be cut short.

     "It's nothing I haven't seen before," Urie replied coolly.  Shirazu opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again when he realized that it was hopeless.  He casually pulled off the white undershirt that he often slept in.  Urie lowered the book significantly so that he could get a good look at Shirazu's back as his muscles moved beneath his skin.  Shirazu flung the shirt carelessly to his bed, just missing Urie's crossed legs.  He moved to slide open his closet door and stood in front of it to get a good view of his options for the day.  Urie did the same from his place on the bed.  He finally set the book down next to him and shifted himself into a better position.  Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

     "Is that a… dress?" Urie asked.  Shirazu coughed and turned towards Urie.

     "It was for a mission," Shirazu mumbled, feeling his face get hot.  "It was when we were after Nuts.  You were in the hospital when we did that."

     "You still kept it?" A grin grew across Urie's face.  Shirazu froze.

     "I… didn't know what else to do with it," Shirazu muttered.  He looked down at the ground.

     "It's a shame I never got to see you in it," Urie lowered his voice and licked his lips.  Shirazu's breath caught in his throat and he felt his heart start to beat a little faster.  "Maybe you could let me see."

     "You- you would like that?" Shirazu asked.  Urie slightly shrugged his shoulders.

     "Maybe," he said.  "Why don't we find out?"  Shirazu felt a strange feeling bubble up from within his midsection before he shakily lifted the dress out of the closet.

     "Could'ya at least… turn around or something?" Shirazu asked.  "Wouldn't you watching just ruin the surprise?"  Urie chewed his bottom lip.

     "Fine," he said.  "I won't watch.  Just hurry."  He shifted his legs impatiently and lifted up his book to hide his gaze.  Shirazu took a deep breath before discarding his sweatpants and kicking them to the side, leaving himself completely exposed.  He pulled the dress off of the hanger and took a moment to remember how exactly he got it on the first time.  Without Saiko there to assist, he couldn't imagine how he could manage to do it correctly, but asking her was completely out of the question.  He stepped into it slowly, praying that his memory served him correctly.  As he struggled to pull the zipper up, he trembled at the thought of what would come to him within the next few minutes.  The dress hugged his body snuggly aside from where it loosely hung at his chest.  The tight material framed a faint outline of the slight bulge between his legs.  Despite the fabric covering him, the cool air he felt from underneath the dress reminded him of how bare he really was.  His lack of undergarments would leave him dangerously exposed if he did as much as bend over to pick something up in front of him.  The thought made his body tingle. 

     He was about to walk over to the man waiting for him in the bed, but he stopped once he had a sudden realization.  Instead, he walked over to his set of drawers.  Quietly, he slid one open and started to rummage through.  It had been quite some time and his memories weren't clear, but perhaps Saiko left behind some sort of accessory the last time she helped him get dressed.  In the bottom of the drawer, he grasped something.  Pulling it out so he could examine it, he saw that it was the red lipstick that he told Saiko she lost that night.  He never saw what the big deal was; he never even saw her wear it before.  He set the tube down, and when he came back empty handed, he decided that the lipstick would have to be enough for now.  He did his best to apply it, praying that it would be similar enough to chap stick.

     He climbed up onto the bed, and the shift of the mattress made Urie look up.  Upon seeing his newly clothed figure, Urie didn't hesitate to toss his book off to the side and pull Shirazu onto his lap.  He let a hand caress his hip and thigh before using his other arm to pull him into a deep kiss.  The roughness of the kiss caught Shirazu off guard despite his thinking that he was used to Urie's ways by now, and he ended up half falling into him, leaving him pressed against his chest.  The fall broke the kiss for a few seconds before they could readjust and meet again, this time deeper than before.  Urie ran his slender fingers through Shirazu's hair before allowing his hand to trail downwards and rest in the crook of his lower back.  Shirazu trailed off the side of his mouth and broke the kiss so that he could help Urie lift off his shirt.  Urie breathed heavily and Shirazu took a moment to appreciate his face in a moment like this.  It was rare to catch Urie in such a flustered state, and he couldn't help but give a small laugh at the red lipstick now smeared on his mouth and cheek.

     "You look good… like this…" Shirazu muttered before kissing the red spot on his cheek and moving down to nibble at the crook of his neck.  He grinded against him slightly, eliciting a quiet moan from the man beneath him.

     "You're already so hard," Shirazu whispered in between kisses.  "You really like to see me like this?"

     "Mm," Urie mumbled in agreement.  He ran his hands over Shirazu's body, paying attention to the places that were hugged so perfectly by the dress he wore.

     "Sit up," Urie said.  A rush of cold air greeted the area that Shirazu had been attending to as the other man shifted in his lap and sat up on his knees.  Urie took the time to truly admire Shirazu's figure in the clothes he was wearing.  The bulge he had was much more noticeable now, and the fabric tented a bit as his erection longed to be freed.

     "You're a mess," Urie said, using one of this thumbs to wipe away some of the lipstick that had smeared on Shirazu's face.  Shirazu merely watched the other's movements carefully, as if trying to predict his next move.  Urie trailed his hand down his chin, causing some of the red to spread to his chin.  He continued downward, as slowly as he could manage.  Shirazu swallowed hard as he continued.  He felt him gently pass over his belly button and soon—

     Shirazu whined and bucked into Urie's hand as he cupped his erection through his clothes and palmed it lightly.  He was being too gentle this time around, and Shirazu needed more.  He tried to press into him harder, but it was proving to be more difficult than he thought.  The faint smirk on Urie's face told him that he was doing it on purpose.  After taking his time, Urie reached for the hem of his skirt.  Shirazu's heartbeat pounded in his ears as he felt the fabric rub against him as it was lifted up.  Soon it was free, and it bobbed out from beneath the dress as if thankful to be freed from its tight confines.  Urie wasted no time and grasped it in his palm, squeezing it slightly.  A moan slipped out of Shirazu as he melted into his touch. 

     He pumped him a few times before motioning for Shirazu to shift himself up further until he was straddling his chest, and he also shifted and allowed himself to lay flat on his back with his head propped up by the pillow underneath him.  Shirazu watched eagerly as Urie guided his dick into his mouth, using his hand to continue pumping the part that didn't fit into his mouth.  His tongue slipped over the head, and Shirazu instinctively thrust forward, causing Urie to choke.  He mumbled a small apology as Urie turned his head to the side and wiped his mouth.  Instead of continuing, Urie grabbed onto Shirazu's midsection and flipped him onto the bed beside him.  Urie had him pinned on his back now, and Shirazu could do nothing but stare up at him with wide eyes.  He stared as Urie quickly undid the front of his pants and shifted to pull them off completely.  His erection was pressing eagerly against the cotton fabric of his boxer briefs.  Shirazu stared in awe as he slid the waistband down and slipped the garment down his thighs and discard it along with the rest of their clothes.  Urie was the first to touch himself, making small, breathy sighs as he slid his hand up and down his length.  The view made Shirazu long for the touch between his own legs, but Urie made it impossible to reach from his place on top of him.

     Urie bent over and kissed him deeply, entwining their tongues and occasionally breaking to bite his lower lip.  Shirazu moaned softly into his kiss, admiring the other man's skill.  Urie broke the kiss and they paused to catch their breath.

     "I want you on your knees," Urie whispered breathlessly.  Shirazu's breath hitched in his throat and he nodded in agreement.  Urie stopped straddling him and sat beside him to allow him to switch his position easily.  He longingly watched him as he turned over and positioned himself on his hands and knees, his ass in the air and waiting for him.  Urie kneeled behind him and lifted up his dress to reveal his bare ass.  He licked his dry lips and cupped a hand on his firm ass before he went to climb over to the bedside table and search through it until he could find what he was looking for.  He squeezed the contents of the small bottle into his hand and wet his fingers.  He spread Shirazu open and used his wet fingers to massage the hole before inserting them.  Shirazu's back arched at the feeling of the other man's fingers entering him.  Urie felt around a bit, letting himself coat the area thoroughly before inserting another finger to stretch him and prepare him for what was yet to come.  He managed to fit in a third finger and thrust them in and out, listening to Shirazu's pleased noises as he did so.

     "Just do it," Shirazu moaned as he backed into his fingers to meet his small thrusts.  Satisfied with his work, Urie pulled his fingers out and tore open the condom packet he sat next to him.  He slipped it on and slicked himself before he positioned himself behind Shirazu once again.  Slowly, he pressed the tip in.  Shirazu gave a long, drawn out moan as Urie slid further into him.

     "G-god, you feel good," Shirazu said.  Urie roughly grasped his hips as he thrust into him again, drawing out moans from both parties.  Urie continued, rapidly picking up his pace and establishing a constant rhythm.  Wet sounds filled the room as skin hit against skin repeatedly, which was accompanied by Urie's labored breathes as he pounded roughly into Shirazu.

     "You're… so loud…" Urie managed to say between breaths.  Shirazu bit his already sore lip and backed up to meet the thrusts of the other man.

     "I always forget… how good you are at this," Shirazu panted.

     "The others… are going… to hear you," Urie said, careful not to let the distraction mess up his pacing.  Shirazu attempted to muffle his moans by covering his mouth with his hand.  Urie thrust in again, this time hitting Shirazu's sweet spot.

     "Ahh, Urie…!" he called out.  Urie moaned as he felt Shirazu momentarily tighten around him.  He draped over him and inserted his clean hand into Shirazu's mouth in an attempt to silence him, using his other arm to support himself as he continued to move.  He attempted to kiss the exposed flesh of his shoulder, but his need for air made it difficult.  He buried his face into his back instead, breathing heavily.  The warm breath on the back of his neck caused shivers to run down Shirazu's spine.  He mumbled his name against the fingers in his mouth.  When he thought he had quieted down a considerable amount, Urie removed his fingers and wiped the saliva onto the bedsheets.  Using his now free hand, he traced the lines of Shirazu's side, admiring his fit figure underneath the fabric of the dress that still clung to him, bunched up at his waist.  The back of the dress was now damp with both of their sweat, but neither seemed to pay it much mind.

     "I love it when you look like this," Urie whispered as he stroked his side through the dress, tracing the folds with his finger.  Shirazu groaned as he thrust in and grazed his prostate yet again.

     "There…" Shirazu muttered.  "Right there… feels so good."  He backed into him a few more times, hitting the spot over again and causing him to cry out.  The hotness building up in his center was becoming unbearable, and Urie could hear the need in his voice.  He picked up his pace and tried his best to aim well enough.  His breathing became more erratic as he realized his own end approaching quickly with the increased speed. 

     "U-Urie," Shirazu groaned.  "Ah- oh God, I'm—I-I can't last much longer."  Shirazu desperately grasped the sheets tightly in his hands as he continued to make incomprehensible sounds.  Urie thrust in hard once again, grazing over Shirazu's prostate and sending him over the edge.  He cried out, muffling himself with his hand and moaned Urie's name once again.  His untouched dick twitched as he came, dirtying both the front of the dress and the bedsheets below them.  Shirazu's orgasm took Urie by surprise and caused him to let out a low, drawn out moan.  Seeing the other man finish below him caused him to speed up, rapidly pounding into him until he felt himself come to his own orgasm.  He thrust roughly into him one last time, burying his face into his back again and moaning his name. 

     A short while after finishing, Urie slid out and allowed himself to lay next to Shirazu, who took the time to flip back onto his back.  Together they stayed, side by side, basking in their afterglow and allowing themselves to catch their breath.  When he came down to earth, Urie slipped the condom off and threw it into the bin at Shirazu's bedside.  Shirazu looked down and touched a wet spot on the dress he was still wearing.

     "Damn, we ruined it," he mumbled.  Urie cast him a look.

     "It's not like you were planning on using it for anything else," Urie said.  There was a pause before he continued.  "You should keep it, though.  We can still put it to good use."  Shirazu smiled faintly and looked over at him.  That dress got more use than he had originally thought, after all.


End file.
